


I Want You To Be Happy

by aurumdalseni (kyo_chan)



Series: Raven Cycle Writing Fills [10]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/aurumdalseni
Summary: All of the movies Ronan had ever seen indicated that it should rain through Noah, but like this, he could forget that someone he loved so much was a ghost.
Relationships: Noah Czerny/Ronan Lynch
Series: Raven Cycle Writing Fills [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1399438
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	I Want You To Be Happy

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my 100 followers giveaway - "I want you to be happy" requested for Ronan/Noah, off the '100 Ways to Say I Love You' list. I can't believe that I didn't post this sooner, but I really hope you enjoy! Roah is a ship I would love to write more for!

Summer thunderstorms have always been Ronan’s favorite. Back at the Barns, there was a magic to them, an energy. He’d always wanted to dream rain, the heavy feel of falling skies, but they’re hard to grasp with his hands to hold onto, and what would he do with a storm in his hands anyway? He never had the answer to that, but even kid Ronan had thought it amazing to hold a thunderstorm and marvel at it. Seventeen year old Ronan still felt that magic, standing on the roof of Monmouth with Noah, both of them getting soaked and not caring one bit. 

“Are you dreaming right now?” Noah asked. 

Ronan looked at him, rolling his eyes fondly, and that was answer enough. But he lost track of the words in the wonder of Noah’s pale hair stuck to his forehead. Lightning illuminated all the dips and shapes of his face, casting shadows while droplets ran off his chin. All of the movies Ronan had ever seen indicated that it should rain through Noah, but like this, he could forget that someone he loved so much was a ghost. 

“Don’t,” Noah said, sliding his hand around Ronan’s. It was ice cold, but Ronan always felt inexplicably warmed when Noah held his hand. “I know that look.”

Ronan snorted. “You don’t know shit,” he grumbled without much heat. 

Noah laughed, a carefree sound that reminded Ronan of Matthew, but with the lilt of someone who knew the best and worst of the world and laughed anyway. The sound of it kicked Ronan in the lungs, and he drowned in the downpour. They stood in the rain, watching the storm tear across the Henrietta horizon, both of them loving the freedom of Monmouth, how it put them above the world like kings of the inbetween. Ronan between dreaming and awake, Noah between life and death. They didn’t move much, and their usual banter quieted for the bellowing of thunder. Noah ended up with his back pressed to Ronan’s chest, Ronan’s chin on his head. Ronan felt wild, soaked hair tickling his jaw, stricken by the realness of it, the very idea that they denied what most call real by existing. It was their brand of magic. 

“I want you to be happy,” Noah said as the storm quieted down. 

They still didn’t retreat to go in. Ronan was shivering slightly, but his arms tightened immediately. “What the fuck, Noah?” 

Chilly fingers pressed themselves between Ronan’s on Noah’s chest. “What? It’s true.”

“What about you?” Ronan asked.

“What about me? I’m—” 

“Don’t say it.”

Noah obliged and Ronan was grateful. Thinking it was okay for him to always tell the truth about Noah being dead but not Noah made him a hypocrite in the worst way. But he couldn’t stand hearing Noah say it now. The fact that someone took this life was honestly infuriating. It made Ronan want to break glass and set fires. 

“It’s hard. Being somewhere you don’t quite belong,” Noah said instead when the sting of the unspoken had time to pass. “You feel pain more than I can, you feel a lot of things you don’t talk about. That’s why.”

Ronan inhales, unsteady, exhales with a nameless sound. “If I could dream you back to life, I would.”

“That’s not something you should do, but it’s the thought that counts, right?” 

Noah turned in his arms, an amazing feat with Ronan holding him so fiercely his ribs would ache if they could. His hands find Ronan’s face and Ronan was already too cold to shiver; he didn’t care about being numb when everything that wasn’t physical about him was an inferno. 

“Hey,” Ronan started.

Noah kissed him before he could finish, soft and insistent. 

“I feel alive right now, Ro.”

Ronan felt complicated, twisted up. Every emotion he couldn’t name was a knife between the ribs, slick and pulsing. He could fly, he could sleep, he could dream, he could grasp Noah while the rain drenched them through. Ronan understood this to mean he was happy, and that was all he could give to Noah. When Noah kissed him again, he knew it was enough. They kissed until the sun broke through the clouds.

**Author's Note:**

> Please come talk to me about TRC over at [my blog](http://oldkingyounggod.tumblr.com)! Thank you for reading!


End file.
